Rise of a Ninja
by Ippiki Okami
Summary: Jiraiya takes Naruto away from the village to protect and train him at a young age, on Sarutobi's request. What new tricks will Naruto have learned when he returns?
1. A Hero's Return

**Sup people. First story…Constructive criticism, good job, whatever. Flame if you want.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.**

_Legend :__**KYUUBI/SUMMON**__, 'thoughts', "English speaking" "_Japanese speaking"

"Hey sensei, are we almost there?", a blonde boy asked. He was 5'4", with spiky hair that just slightly fell over his bright, blue eyes. His outfit was simple. He wore black jeans and white sneakers with a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had a katana strapped to his back.

"Yeah, I can see the gates from here," his sensei was a man in his fifties, with long spiky gray hair in a ponytail. He wore a green kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath and green pants with a red sleeveless jacket over. He was also wearing a pair of Geta sandals.

The young boy's excitement was obvious, and he started to speed up. "No need to be so hasty, Naruto. We'll be there soon enough," the sensei replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jiraiya-sensei." As soon as those words left his mouth, he disappeared. Jiraiya sighed. 'That boy is so impatient…'

When Jiraiya arrived at the gate, Naruto was already waiting. Together, they walked to the Hokage Tower. There were many whispers, stares and glares. Jiraiya glared back, while Naruto simply ignored them. When they arrived at the tower, the secretary gave them even more trouble.

"Jiraiya-sama, what is that de-_boy _doing here!" she demanded.

"How dare-" Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto simply walked into the Hokage's office, ignoring her screeching. Jiraiya followed him inside. The Hokage greeted them with a smile. "Welcome back, you two. It's so good to see you. It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has," Jiraiya agreed. "I suppose you want to hear about Naruto's training?

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well , let's begin…"

Good? Bad? Continue? Abandon?


	2. Training Days

Legend: **KYUUBI/SUMMON**, 'thoughts' _"English speaking"/flashback, _"Japanese speaking"

Thanks to bloodyacheron, AspergianStoryteller and Shadow-The Black Queen for the reviews and yes, there will be more detail. Please tell me if it's not enough so I can try to add more.

Warning: This whole chapter is gonna be a flashback. And so no one gets confused, they are speaking Japanese this whole chapter.

_Flashback_

_Naruto watched Jiraiya suspiciously as they walked to-wherever the were going. "Hey ero-sennin, where are we going?" "What did you just call me!", Jiraiya responded indignantly. "What, you're a pervert AND deaf?" Naruto replied. "Call me Jiraiya-sensei, or even better, Jiraiya-SAMA!" _

"_Sure…as soon as you teach me something." "Ungrateful brat…" "Hey, you still didn't tell me where we're going!" Naruto yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you." Jiraiya said. He couldn't deal with Naruto's whining all the way to their destination. "We're going to the west." "What's that?" "It's a place where there are no ninjas and no chakra. They speak a language called English." Naruto was fascinated. "Have you been there?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I have." Naruto looked at his sensei in awe. "You're cooler than I thought you were. How long until we get there?" Jiraiya smiled. "About a month."_

"_WHAT!"_

_1 month later_

_Naruto and Jiraiya had finally arrived in Western territory. Jiraiya had Naruto practicing his chakra control whenever he got the chance. Naruto had matured slightly during the trip. Well, as mature as a six year-old could be. "Naruto." "Yes sensei?" Naruto had begun to call Jiraiya his sensei during the trip to the west. "You're chakra control has improved since our trip began." "Thank you sensei." I think it's time for me to teach you a new justsu. It's a Jounin level technique. Do you think you can handle it?" Naruto, always eager to learn new jutsu, nodded._

"_First, I want you to try to make a clone." As expected, Naruto's clone_

_Was better due to his training, but some things were still off. Naruto sighed. "Don't worry about this Naruto. There's a reason you can't do this technique(A/N: I know I just said his chakra control improved but it's not good enough yet. It's only been a month.) "What is it?" "Sit down, it's a long story." _

"_You know the story about the Fourth defeating the Nine-tailed fox _

_demon?" "Of course, everyone does," Naruto replied. "Well, it's just that. A story. A cover-up. The demon was too strong for your fa-" "My what?" "Uhh, fat…Hokage?" Naruto just stared at him. "He was you're father, Naruto. The demon was too powerful so he sealed it in you, the only possible option." Naruto stood there, speechless for the first in his life. He remembered the stares, the glares, the whispers, the beatings, the reson he was on this trip in the first place. It was because of the fox. He fainted._

_When Naruto woke up, Jiraiya was sitting right by him. "Is it true?" Nauto asked without moving. "Unfortunately, yes. Do you understand why he had to do what he did? He couldn't let personal feelings get involved. It was either you have the demon sealed in you or everyone dies. He wanted everyone to realize without you they would be dead, but as you can see that didn't work out. "I understand." Naruto replied. But Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was obviously upset by this. "Hey, how about that jutsu I was gonna show you?" He reminded as an attempt to cheer him up. Naruto smiled. "It's called Shadow Clone Jutsu…"_

_3 years later_

"_Sensei, Do we really have to leave?" Naruto loved the west. He loved their food, their clothing, and was able to speak their language fluently. "Yes, we do. I've taught you ninjutsu , taijutsu and fuinjustsu, but I want you to learn kenjutsu and genjutsu. I can't teach it to you, but I know someone who can..._

_3 years later_

_"Naruto, It's time to go back." Naruto was excited. Despite all the things the villagers had done to him he missed his home. He had grown a lot, not only physically, but mentally as well. No one in the village cold hurt him now. He wasn't a scared kid anymore._

Good? Bad? Better? All the information you didn't find out this chapter will slowly be revealed throughout the story. Who wants to find out everything at once? That's no fun.


	3. First Fight

_Legend :__**KYUUBI/SUMMON**__, 'thoughts', "English speaking" "_Japanese speaking"

Sorry, I usually update once a day since i have no school but my mom took her laptop.

Thanks to narutolover6661, Amy and QueenofQuill for the reviews. And yes, by the west I meant our world.

"Well, thank you for the report," Sarutobi said. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He pulled out a note a gave it to Naruto. "Take this to Iruka in room 201. (A/N: I have no idea what the room they're in is called) Don't lose it, because without you can't take the test." "I won't," Naruto replied. "Thank you." "Now hurry, the test starts in 5 minutes." Naruto nodded and disappeared.

Most of the time, Iruka loved teaching. This was one of those rare times when he wished he could be anywhere but here. "Class, please quiet down," He said calmly. That didn't work. 'I tried to be nice,' he thought. "ALL OF YOU, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" That got everyone quiet. Right as Iruka was about to begin the test, Naruto walked in. Iruka stared. Naruto stared back. "Who are you?" Iruka asked. (A/N: In my story Naruto left before Iruka taught him. You'll find out about his first teacher later) Nauto took out Sarutobi's note and showed it to Iruka. He had a shocked look on his face. "Well class, it appears we have a new student joining us for the exam today. Whispers began to spread throughout the class. Kiba stood up, enraged. "How come we had to endure all these years of coming here everyday and he can just come in and take the test!" "Because the Hokage said so Kiba. Deal with it." Kiba growled, but sat down. "Iruka noticed some blood stains on Naruto's clothing. "Naruto, what happened?" Iruka asked. "I guess he's just too weak and got beat up on the way here" Sasuke said. The guys sighed at his arrogance (except Kiba) and the girls...well, you already know (except Hinata) . Naruto spoke for the first time. "This isn't my blood." The class was silent. "Some guys were picking on some girl so I beat the shit out of them." he said casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

Sasuke was obviously upset. This no-name loser just showed up and starting bragging about how he beat up some weaklings. It made him angry. "He should at least have to prove he's worthy to take the test." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. "Alright, give me the strongest guy and the strongest girl. I'll fight them both at once. Sasuke scoffed at him. 'This loser really thinks he's that strong?' Hinata and Sasuke followed Naruto and Iruka outside, and then the rest of the class came to watch. Iruka was worried. What if Naruto seriously injured them? "Begin!" Sasuke immediately rushed at Naruto, thinking he could end it in one punch.

He thought wrong. Naruto caught his punch easily. Sasuke couldn't move. Hinata tried to attack him while he was busy with Sasuke, but all he did was fling him at her. "Sasuke, you idiot, don't underestimate him!" "Shut up bitch, I know what I'm doing." He responded arrogantly. Hinata ignored him. Naruto didn't. No one, not even Iruka saw Naruto move. His fist met Sasuke's face and he went flying. Sasuke, the supposed strongest guy in the class, was knocked out with one punch by some kid they didn't know.

Hinata was worried. Even though she was stronger and faster and smarter thatn Sasuke, what could she do? Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared with his fist aiming right at Hinata. She was luckily able to dodge. Barely. He turned around and and kicked her right in the middle of her back and she went flying into a tree, still conscious. She rushed at him and tried to feint, but he blocked her attack. He continued to block and dodge easily. Hinata realized that she couldn't win. "I give up," she said suddenly, shocking everyone. This new guy had just beaten Sasuke AND Hinata without getting hit. Hinata suddenly winced and coughed up blood. Iruka and Naruto rushed over to her "Are you okay?" Iruka asked. "What happened?" "I think Naruto may have kicked me too hard." Hinata admitted. She was really embarrassed. "Sorry, let me heal you," Naruto said. A green chakra was emitted from his hand as he ran them over the area where he kicked her. "Thank you," Hinata said. Sakura spoke up for the first time. "Hey, aren't you gonna heal Sasuke?" Sakura asked? "Naruto pretended to think about it. "Hmm...nope!" he replied, with a smile on his face. Sakura didn't reply.

(The test is the same as in the manga and everyone passes.)

"Congratulations on becoming Genin!" I know you're all tired, so come back tomorrow and you'll find out you're teammates and Jounin sensei.

What's this! Without Naruto around, Hinata is a different person!

Anybody wanna guess the teams?


End file.
